


Secret Lover

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim Play a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I can't call this bdsm, cause there's no b, s or m, and only a tiny bit of d. But Jim so rarely gets to boss Blair around, at least in my stories, that I thought I'd at least warn you. Not betaed. Will grovel for feedback. 

## Secret Lover

by Pink Dragon

Author's disclaimer: They belong to each other. 

* * *

Secret Lover 

Thursday night, 11:00: 

"You're full of shit, Sandburg. I can tell you're lying." 

"Oh. You can?" 

He's in our bed, his head resting on his hand, propped up on one elbow, grinning madly at me. "Yeah, I can." I just came back in the loft from a late night run to the nearest liquor store for a can of coffee. I forgot to pick some up on the way home. And while I was gone, my lover not only started without me, he finished without me. And now, he's denying it. 

"How can you tell?" 

"For one thing, I can smell your come. You jerked off when I left, and now I can smell it on you." 

"Maybe I've got a secret lover, who comes over whenever you leave, and he and I make hot monkey lurve in our bed." 

"But I've never smelled anyone else's come in our bed, Sandburg," I say, reasonably. "So I know you were jerking off. Just be a man, and admit it." I grin at him. I'm loving giving him a hard time. That's what he gets for coming without me. 

"I swear, Jim. I've got a secret lover. He sits out in the street and waits for you to leave. As soon as you're gone, I give him the secret signal and he comes tearing up here and ravages me." 

"Then why can't I smell his come?" 

"I don't always let him come. Sometimes he just comes up here, services me, and leaves." 

I let out a huge guffaw at that. "Services you, Sandburg?" He's grinning at me like an idiot. God, I love him. 

"Yeah, you know, like, my personal sex slave." He waves one hand in the air, like it's nothing to have a personal sex slave. I crawl in bed beside him, and pull him close to me. 

"Go to sleep, Sandburg. You owe me one orgasm." He chuckles and wraps himself a little tighter around me, snuffles his face against my shoulder for a moment, then his breathing slows, and in a few minutes he's asleep. 

He wakes me up the next morning with the sweetest little blowjob this side of the Continental Divide. 

Friday night, 9:00: 

"God Jim, dinner was great. I think that's the best meal you've ever cooked." I grin at him and push my chair back from the table. 

"Well then, you can clean up the kitchen," he says. 

"Hmmm, well I guess that's fair. It's not like you make any kind of a mess when you cook, anyway," I kid him. There's like one dirty pan in the kitchen, and the plates we ate on. I don't know how he does it. When I cook, it takes half an hour to clean up. 

"I'm gonna run down to the storage room for a minute. I want to check over the camping supplies before next weekend." We're going camping for 4 days over the Independence Day weekend. 

"Okay," I say. "I'll have the kitchen cleaned up before you get back." 

He grins at me, and carries his plate to the kitchen. On his way to the door, he grabs me, kisses me hard, holding my head with both hands and ravaging my mouth. Then suddenly he lets go, and says "Be back in about twenty minutes, Chief." And he's out the door and gone. I put my hand over my mouth, smiling against my palm, holding his kiss there, and head into the kitchen to run a sink of water. Just about the time the sink is full, and I've got all the dishes in soaking, while I wipe off the table, the phone rings. 

"Heeellloooo!" And no one answers. "Anybody there?" I ask. Then I hear it. Breathing. "Who is this?" I say, a little sharper. 

"is he gone?" the voice whispers, so I can't recognize it, except that I do. And a little thrill goes up and down my spine and settles in my cock. 

"Who is this?" I demand, even though I know good and well who it is. 

"your secret lover, pet," he hisses back. "is jim gone? can i come up?" 

"he's gone for twenty minutes. hurry, man, i've been waiting so long..." I whisper to him, "want you so bad, love...." 

"then get ready for me, pet. get naked, get in bed, face down, spread your legs and wait for me," he demands. 

"give me 5 minutes, lover, i have to finish the dishes..." 

"no. you have 2 minutes to get yourself stretched and ready and in position. don't make me wait," he hisses. 

"if i don't finish the dishes jim will beat me. you know how he is. he's so mean to me. i hate him." 

"if you're not ready, i'll fuck you anyway. two minutes," he says, his voice hard and dangerous. 

Then he hangs up the phone and I run up the stairs to the bedroom, tearing off my clothes. As soon as I'm naked I grab the lube out of the nightstand, the one on Jim's side, and start stretching myself. I'm already hard, my hands are shaking and I'm feeling a little stoned. Oh, god, I can't believe this is happening. As soon as I feel like I'm halfway stretched and lubed, I grab the blindfold out of my nightstand and tie it over my eyes, and lie down on the bed, face down, spread my legs like he told me to, and wait. The bedspread is torture against my hard-on and it's all I can do not to get myself off on it. Five seconds later I hear the front door open and close, and he calls to me softly, "hello pet, are you ready for me?" 

"upstairs, love. hurry, we don't have much time left. jim will be back in 15 minutes. if he catches us he'll whip me raw. he's so jealous, he might even kill me if he found out about you," I say. He's at the top of the stairs now. 

"jesus, pet, you look so beautiful." He comes over to the bed and sits next to me, "my beautiful boy. my beautiful little pet," he whispers, stroking his hand over my hair and my back and my ass. I shiver under his touch. 

"oh, god, love, i'm ready for you, just like you said. fuck me, love. pleeeeease...." 

"i'll fuck you when i'm good and ready, pet," he hisses. "sit up." I sit up slowly and he turns me till I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. I've got the blindfold on so I can't see him, but I think he's still got all his clothes on, and I'm totally naked. He takes my hands and places them on his hips. I spread my legs a little and he moves in between my knees, and whispers, "suck me, pet." 

I scrabble for his belt buckle and he says, "no, just unzip them and pull out my cock, and suck it." So I do. As soon as I touch him he hisses, groans. I finally get it out of his pants, he's already hard, and I start licking, soft little licks on his shaft and around the head. He tangles his fingers in my hair and holds my head still, and thrusts into my mouth. "i said suck me, boy," low and dangerous. 

He thrusts gently into my mouth, holding my head still, caressing my scalp with his fingertips. After a minute I can hear his breathing getting ragged, then he pulls out of my mouth and I hear a soft cry. I think it was me, and I lean toward him, laying my face against his hip. "please love.... need you, now, please...." I whimper. 

"come here, pet," he hisses, and pulls me up off the bed. He holds my hands and leads me across the room. I don't know exactly where we are. He moves behind me, puts his arms around me and starts stroking my chest, rubbing my nipples into hard little points. Stroking my cock and making me gasp with pleasure. 

"god, love, please..." I'm begging now. "please fuck me...." 

"in a minute, pet. first i'm gonna look at you," he hisses into my ear. Then I know where I am, in front of the full length mirror that Jim swears is a leftover from Carolyn. 

"do you like what you see, love?" I hiss at him. "do you want to fuck this?" He's standing behind me, stroking me, and watching us in the mirror. I lean back against him, put my hands on his hips, and he holds me there, torturing my nipples till they're hard and aching, stroking my cock. "you better fuck me now, love, or it's gonna be too late," I whisper, as I arch my back and push my ass back against his hips, grind it against his cock. 

"jesus, pet..." he gasps. Then he lets go of me, and he's pulling his clothes off, and pressing his fingers against my hole. And he brought the lube, in his pocket I guess, cause he's rubbing lube in my ass, and stretching me, fast and hard, and I gasp as his fingers hit my prostate. He squirts more lube out, and slicks it over his cock and then he's finally inside me. Pulling me up onto my toes, and spreading his feet apart till he's at the right height to fuck me standing up. He wraps his arms around me tight, holding me against his chest and he pounds into me, hard and fast. 

"oh, god, love, I'm gonna come, love, please let me come...." I throw my head back, lay it against his shoulder and his mouth comes down on me, right where my neck meets my shoulder, and he takes hold of my cock with his still lubed hand, and strokes me hard while he bites down on my neck, and we both come. 

A minute later we've collapsed bonelessly to the floor in a tangled heap, his mouth still on my neck, arms still tight around me. A few seconds later he reaches up and pulls off the blindfold, and I can finally see him, see his smiling blue eyes, reflected back at me in the mirror. I grin back at him. 

"So I beat you, huh, babe?" 

I grin some more, hug his arms around me and say, "Only when nobody's looking, Jim. Fuck, that was hot. Can we do that again, sometime?" 

"I don't know Blair, I think I pulled something," he says. But he's grinning, so I know he's just joking. 

"Well, old man, next time I could be the cat burglar and you could be the sex-starved professor." 

"I love you," he whispers. And suddenly it's serious. "I'll be anything you want me to be Blair," he says solemnly. I turn in his arms and take his face in my hands. 

"I just want you, Jim, you know that. I love you, man," I whisper fiercely. 

And he smiles sweetly at me and says, "there's cheesecake in the fridge. Want some dessert?" 

"I thought you were dessert," I say back, kissing his face over and over. 

"Kiss me," he whispers. So I do, slow and sweet. And I think, we didn't kiss through that whole scene. He never kissed me. I missed it. So we sit there, naked, on the floor, kissing, till we've kissed our fill. You always have to come out even, kissing and fucking, I think to myself. 

And when we're all evened up on the kissing vs. fucking, I pull away, smile at him and say, "Cheesecake?" 

And he says, "Lets go, Chief, last one down has to wash the dishes." 

"I haven't washed the dinner dishes yet," I say. 

"Oh. Well I guess I'll have to whip you." 

"In your dreams, Ellison. In your dreams." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
